


Putting It All Together

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey & Violet's preparations for the nursery come to a quick halt when it comes to the furniture.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Putting It All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet.

"This should not be that hard!" Violet complained, studying the image once more, "but it doesn't make any sense!"

Huey glanced over her shoulder as if he were trying to figure out the problem and help her... But he was just as confused as she was. He frowned deeply, taking the piece in her hand and trying to screw it on.

"No, no... Hubert. That's one of the legs; you're putting it where the bar should be."

"Then where are the bars?"

She held up the side of the crib, looking unamused.

"Okay, okay..."

He flipped the crib base over, trying to work on screwing it on _that_ way instead.

"I don't think we're going to get it to work," he said after a minute of attempting, "not with instructions like that."

"Should I call for backup?" she asked, only half-teasing.

He quickly shook his head. "I'm sure there's a tutorial video somewhere online... Let's see _before_ we risk me getting made fun of by my brothers. And, if that works, we'll use the same method for the second crib."

Violet frowned before nodding. "Okay."


End file.
